Determination
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Yes this is indeed a InuYYH Crossover. Um. I'm not sure who should be paired with who but that's what voting and Reviews are for! So here are what you can vote for:**

**Kurama/Youko/Kagome:**

**Hiei/Kagome:**

**Kuwabara/Kagome:**

**Kouga/Kagome:**

**Yep... That's about it.. If you have any other pairings just e-mail me saying so! Now on with the Fiction!))**

**Chapter 1**

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

As she sat in the puddle of blood on her bathroom floor she gazed at the crimson liquid. The razor she hand in her right hand, cut once more across her left arm. Her eyes blank. Nothing showed in them but tears, that fell off her cheeks, into the blood, mixing with it. As she stood there she thought back to the reason she cut herself in the first place.

**_Flash back_**

_ It had been 4 long years looking for the Shikon shards, getting allies, and training all in that seemingly short time. Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome in as his sister and agreed to train her in everything he knew, in return she had to teach Rin how to be a lady. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had somewhat grown to like each other after the amount of time they had to spend together, due to Kagome's training. Sango also helped in with her training as a Taijiya._ _After completing her training Sesshoumaru had given her a new bow, a katana with a dragon engraved into it, and some daggers. Sango had given her, her own Hiraikotsu. _

_ She had also gotten training with her miko powers as well. She was now as strong as if not a bit less, then the great Miko Midoriko herself._

_ Now just a moment ago she found them..._

_ He had just done it... His claws covered in her friend, and sisterly like friend's blood. Their lifeless bodies lay motionless on the now blood spoiled green grass. His eyes were red, just like every time he didn't have Tetsusaiga with him. InuYasha was loosing to his demon blood once more. Luckily for her Shippo was still in the village with Kirara._

_ Tears filled the eyes of the girl from the future, who was also the owner of the Shikon No Tama. They had just completed the Jewel and had been living peaceful lives. Sango and Miroku were on there way to being married. Kohaku had been freed from Naruku's grasp at the finale battle. Shippo became her adopted son. Sesshoumaru had left to Rin and Jaken, right after the battle ended. Kagome had put the whole jewel together, after purifying it. They had all decided not the make a wish on the Tama for then for sure it would be an impure wish, no matter the wish at all. _

_ Stepping a few steps back from InuYasha, Kagome held the Shikon No Tama close to her chest. The Shikon hang around her neck by a sliver chain that was given to her, by her cousin. Fear was written on her features. She hadn't brought any of her weapons with her, only daggers, and what all damage could that do? Besides, she didn't want to hurt the man she had came to love so much. _

_ Quickly she turns, running from InuYasha towards the village to get her weapons. InuYasha wasn't far behind her and was catching up fast. Running along the hut she picks up the katana, and bow that Sesshoumaru had given her, and the Hiraikotsu. As she continued she ran out of the village, yelling for Shippo and Kirara. _

_ "Shippo! Kirara!"_

_ Hearing his mamma's calls, Shippo looked up from the small butterfly he was watching. Kirara's ears perked up letting out a hiss, turning into her larger Fire Neko form. Jumping on Kirara's back, Shippo nodded to Kirara. Running towards the sounds of Kagome's yelling, Kirara spotted Kagome, running at them, InuYasha right behind her. Kagome continued at run at Kirara and as soon as she was in arms length, without stopping, Kagome grabbed a hold of Kirara's fur, around the neck, turning and pulling herself gracefully onto Kirara's back._

_ With a graceful leap, over InuYasha, Kirara, takes off in the air. High enough that InuYasha couldn't reach her. Hovering in the sky just as Kagome had told her to, Kirara looked down at the red eyed InuYasha. Standing on the back on Kirara, Kagome pulls an arrow out of her quiver. Stringing the arrow threw the bow she aims strait at InuYasha. Tears stained her face as she slowly let go of the arrow, sending it strait for InuYasha's heart. "InuYasha... I'm sorry..."_

_ As the arrow ripped threw the distance between then, Kagome closed her eyes, just as the arrow let up a blue and pink aura. _

_ As InuYasha turned to them he had no time what so ever to dodge the arrow, going strait to his heart. Behind him lay a tree, surrounded by others. Striking him with her purifying arrow. Opening her eyes she watched as he arrow, purified InuYasha, till nothing was left._

_ Sitting down on Kirara, Kagome, sobbed into the Fire Neko's fur. Shippo had watched the whole thing. Looking to his Mamma he wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, almost. He had began to sob as well, soaking her shirt._

_ "Kirara... Please... Take me to the Bone Eaters Well.."_

_ Nodding lightly, Kirara headed for the well. Some how Kagome was able to get both Kirara, and Shippo into her time..._

_**End Flashback.**_

Taking in a shaky breath Kagome looked to the blood on the floor. Taking out a red towel she cleans up the blood on the floor. Looking to her left arm she turned on the sink, washing the blood off her arm. After she treated the wounds and wrapped it in white bandages. Splashing her face with cold water she dries her face off, looking at herself in the mirror. With each day that passes she looked more and more like Kikyou.. She hated it, but did nothing about it. Sighing as she puts on her black tank top, black baggy pants, and black socks she heard a yell.

"Come on Kagome! Yusuke and his friends will be here any moment! Get you ass out of the bathroom!"

The yell came from her little brother, Souta. "Yah, yah, Souta I'm coming!" After putting on her makeup, she opened the door that connected with her room. Looking to Shippo and Kirara, laying on her bed she smiled a real smile to them. "Well guys. This is it! I get to see my cousin again.. And you guys get to meet him. Now Shippo, you smell Youkai, so don't you Kirara, so why don't we mask your sent and powers, eh?" Walking to Shippo and Kirara, she muttered some words.

Suddenly Shippo looked like a normal red-headed 7 year-old. Kirara didn't change, only loose the Youkai aura, and sent, replaced with that of a normal cat, and only one tail. Smiling at her work she picks up Shippo and Kirara. "Well they're here!" Masking her aura she opens the door to her room, closing it behind her. Slowly she walked down the stairs as she listened to Souta jabber on and on about how much he'd missed their cousin. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she plastered a fake smile. "Hey, Yusuke..." Looking to his friends she blinked some. "Who are your friends?"

**_With Yusuke before seeing Kagome._**

"Now remember guys, stay low, meaning no going about trying to cut peoples head off, because they say something wrong." While saying this he was referring to Hiei.

Turning his head away from Yusuke, Hiei grunted closing his eyes, letting out a, "Hn." Searching with his Jagan(sp?) he could have sworn he had since a strong amount of energy coming the Shrine that Yusuke's cousin lived in. Opening his eyes he narrowed them at the house. "Hn."

Rolling his eyes at the fire and ice apparition, Yusuke looked to Kuwabara next. "And no asking if she'll be your girlfriend. The next thing I don't was is my baby cousin pissed off. Besides we need to try to get information on her, not flirt..." Turning to Kurama, Yusuke shrugged. "Just keep Youko under control. Just from seeing a picture of my cousin set Youko off..." Sighing in irritation Yusuke looked up to the window that connected to Kagome's room. Knocking on the door, Yusuke smiled, after all it had been a long while since he'd seen his aunt, grandpa, and two baby cousins. Opening the door was a boy, Hiei's height, with dark hair, honey brown eyes, and a huge grin on him face. "Yusuke!" The young boy tackled Yusuke with a fierce hug.

Kuwabara hit the floor, laughing like the baka he is. Hiei looked indifferent, and Kurama had his usual smile. Standing and allowing the older boy stand Souta started with random and aimless questions.. Yusuke weak laughed at the young boy's useless questions and Hiei's face. Looking to the steps he had heard someone walking down her smiled a true smile. It was his baby cousin, Kagome. Looking to the red head child in her arms Yusuke frowned. She had a kid already? But she was only 18! She has her whole life ahead of her! What was she thinking? His thoughts ran short by a, "Hey, Yusuke... Who are your friends?"

_**Normal POV**_

Shippo looked strait at Kurama, a smirk playing on his lips. A kitsune, what his luck! Looking to his momma Shippo's emerald eyes shown with amusement. Looking down at her Kit, Kagome gave him a stern look that said. "Don't-even-try-it." Putting Shippo and Kirara down she watches as the kit goes running into the kitchen, where her mother was. "Momma I'm going to see if I can get some candy! Come on Kirara!"

As she watches Shippo wander into the kitchen she nods some to him, Kirara following closely behind him. Looking at the odd looks she was getting she blinked, giving a cold stare. "What!"

"Kagome... W-who was that? You have a kid? You're way to young to have kids!" Yusuke had started to wave his arms up and down in a panic motion. "What were you thinking?" Yusuke wasn't at all pleased. She should have saved herself for marriage! He couldn't believe she would do something like that!

_ 'You know that child isn't hers right? She a mere nigen(Sp?), that kid is a kitsune kit.' _Hiei turned his eyes, to look from the kit that was making it's way to the kitchen.

_ "Yes, I could. Youko could tell as soon as he saw the kit. Besides the girl still has her innocence." _Taking his away from Shippo, Kurama looks to Kagome. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes, witch was odd... Shouldn't she have honey brown eyes? Well what ever it was, he didn't care. Her long black brown tress rested and fell off her shoulders. Beautiful didn't even describe her! She was beyond that! Kurama was struggling to keep Youko in at the moment.

_ 'Come one Red! Let me out, I'll be quick and easy with her!'_

_ Sigh 'Youko for the last time, NO! We don't need any unwanted kits around, besides she's already got a kit.'_

_ 'So? It's not hers!'_

Rolling his eyes, Kurama blinks a few times at the look he was getting from this girl, named Kagome.

Looking at Yusuke's friends then Yusuke she raises an eyebrow. "Well Yusuke? Who are your friends? You shouldn't be as so rude not to introduce us." Stepping off the last step she walks towards the living room. "Follow me and we'll introduces ourselves in the living room so we can sit and chat?" Blinking a few times of her own words she shrugs a bit, walking into the said room. Plopping down in a black beanbag chair, Kagome waits as the others seated themselves. "Alright. I'm Kagome, Higurashi, Yusuke's cousin. As for you all?"

Kuwabara stood up, walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "I'm the great Kazuma, Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" A long thump echoed in the Shrine. Hearing the thud, Shippo quickly made his way to the source of the sound. There stood a red faced Kagome, and an unconscious Kuwabara at her feet. From the looks of it she was blushing, but Shippo knew better, she wasn't blushing she was pissed off.

"Don't you EVER ask me that again! What the hell is up with men and thinking I belong to them?" Plopping down in her beanbag chair she crossed her arms over her chest, with an unpleased look. Not once had she noticed her slip. Shippo grinned and jumped up onto Kurama's lap.

Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth he started with his questions. "Hi! I'm Shippo! Who are you? Do you like ninja food, I mean candy? Were do you come from? What's you mom like? Do you like my Momma? She's single!" Shippo blinked some as a hand was clamped over his mouth. Looking to the owner of the hand Shippo, giggled seeing how it was Kagome. Sighing she pulled Shippo off Kurama and back with her into the beanbag chair, putting him on her lap, and uncovering his mouth, which was only to be stuffed with the cherry flavored lollipop.

"Eh... Sorry about my son's behavior. He gets this way when he has candy." She lets out a weak laugh as she gets bombed with questions by Yusuke. "Gees Yes I'll tell you once I knew the other people first! You moron!" Looking to Kurama she smiles. "Anyways, you are?"

Watching everything from his perch in the window Hiei glared at the young kit, and his mother. Turning he looks out the window looking to the Goshinboku.

Nodding lightly to Kagome, Kurama spoke up. "I am Shuuichi Minamino, a pleaser to meet you Kagome-domo. That over there at your window is Hiei, he doesn't talk a lot." At the comment of Hiei not speaking a lot a "Hn." Sounded threw the room. All eyes went to Hiei, who was still looking out the window.

Nodding to them Kagome looked down to Shippo. "Well as you know this is Shippo, my son." A few meows from Kirara made Kagome smile and pat her lap. Gracefully, Kirara jumped onto Kagome's lap, curl up, putting her head on her front paws and blink a few times. "Mew." A little laugh comes form Kagome. "And this is Kirara. She belonged to friend, Sango... But... Sango... was killed..." Lowering her eyes she starts to pet Kirara, listening to the loud purring.

Looking at Kagome with worried eyes Yusuke was about to speak only Kagome spoke first. "Shippo is my adopted son. His parents were killed by the same person who killed all of Sango's family but her and her little brother. The same person who killed her family killed her lecherous lover and one of my other friends Miroku had his father killed by the same person. Both Sango and Miroku were killed not to long ago.. Well... Really in truth a very long time ago... By a so called friend... B-by.." Tears were running down her cheeks as flashbacks of what had all happened replayed in her mind. First Sango and Miroku's bloody dead figures on the grass, InuYasha a full demon, running for Kirara, and shooting InuYasha down.

Hugging his Momma, Shippo sighed some whispering things to her. Calming down she looked at the stares she was getting and blinked her tears away. "S-s-sorry... You must think I'm a cry baby.." Lowering her eyes she blinked. Wait? did she even care what people thought of her anymore? No... No she didn't. Her blue eyes turned cold as she looked up, still petting Kirara.

**((A/N: Well remember to review and vote how who ever you want to be paired with who! It's very important! Please tell me how you liked it and give me some idea's you might want to see in my Fiction. Thanks a bunch!**

**Sayonara,**

**Darknesschild.))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

****Running as fast as he could to the sent of blood from Kagome's friends, Kouga growled. Who would dare attack _his_ woman, and her friends? He was actually glad that he couldn't smell Kagome's blood. Coming upon the area were InuYasha had killed Sango and Miroku, Kouga growled even more. InuYasha's sent was on their bodies. Oohh.. When he found that mutt he'd be sure he didn't live any longer. Walking into the village, Kouga walked strait to Kaede who was sitting in her hut, a frown on her face. "Where the hell is _MY_ woman?" He still hadn't given up on the 'My woman' thing. "Are you aware of the two dead bodies of that Taijiya and Monk are outside your village?"

Kaede's eyes widen. Dead bodies? Of the Taijiya and Monk, Sango and Miroku? No, that couldn't be. They were both strong.. So who would have been able to kill them? Come to think of it. Were was the young Miko who was reincarnated from her older sister, the inu hanyou, the small kit, and the fire youkai neko? She hadn't seen then, since they left earlier that morning. And come to think of it also, she did feel a strong serge of miko power not to long ago. She had just put it off as being Kagome practicing. After all, she had done that so many times before. And besides if she was attacked, she'd just purify the stupid youkai.

Shaking her head she stands. "Please show me the bodies you found."

Nodding his head to the elder miko he walks out of the hut. She still hadn't said anything on where Kagome had gone. He was starting to get impatient.

**_Modern Era_**

For a moment Kagome had forget she had visitors with them. Looking up she blinked, a few tears rolled down her cheek. Blinking again she looked around the room at the stares she was getting. "What? Haven't you seen someone cry over the lost of very close friends, who you would die for?" Standing she let her let just a bit of her power slip. The power was enough to get a look of shock from Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Although Hiei just turned from his look of shock to a deathly glare. This girl was a miko? Didn't those die out around 500 years ago? If so, how was she a miko? What the hell was really going on? Not knowing pissed him off more then he had been before.

Kurama kept his look of pre horror and shock. _'Red lets leave. I have no death wish, if she finds out I live in you.'_

_'Youko, what do you mean? All I sensed was a strong amount of spirit energy come from her. Even though it seemed to be way to pure.'_

_'She's a miko. She's sworn to kill youkai, for it is her job. She can kill me in one touch, get it?'_

_'Yes.. I think I do. You think Yusuke knew of this?' _Looking to Yusuke's look of shock he had his answer. No.

_'Hn. How is it she's a miko, Fox. Didn't they die out about 500 or so years ago?'_

Looking to Hiei, Kurama nods. _'Yes they did. So I'm not sure how she is one. Or how she got so much spirit energy. You think she's got more then she let slip?' _

_'Hn.' _Cutting off the link, Hiei looks back to the girl and the child.. Wait a second.. Since when did that child had ears, a tail and a youkai aura! And that cat when did it get larger fangs, two tails, and a youkai aura? What the hell was going on here? Quickly standing, Hiei draws out his katana. Quickly he presses the miko up against a wall, his blade to her throat. "Tell me ningen. What is going on here?" His cold emotionless crimson eyes stared into her own, cold and emotionless sapphire eyes.

Jumping up out of his seat, Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled, "What do you think you're going Hiei?"

Yusuke stopped short. The cat... The kid... And Kagome.. The appearance of the 'cat' and 'little boy' had changed. So hadn't their aura... They both had youkai aura's. And hell the damn kid had ears and a tail, as for the cat it had two tails. What the hell was going on?

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Hiei you're not supposed to hurt a girl!" He was way to much for anyone with his code.

"I shouldn't have to answer to the likes of you stupid youkai." Kagome's voice was clear but deathly. Placing her left hand on Hiei's neck she glared. "If you wish not to be purified then, let me go." The bandages on her arm, showed slightly from under his shirt sleeve. And anyone who was looking or had youkai smell, you see and or smell her fresh blood on her bandaged arm.

"Hn." Letting his katana go back to it's sheath he grabs hold of her bloodied bandaged arm. Winching lightly she bit her lip. "Stupid nigen."

Narrowing her eyes at the fire apparition she yanks her arms away from him. "I'm anything but stupid! And I have a name, use it! It's Ka-Go-Me! You little Forbidden Child!" A smirk appeared on her lips. "Yeah, that's right. I know what you are.. All of you."

Immediately dropping her arm, Hiei turned form looking at her arm to her face, with a look of disbelief. How did this girl know he was forbidden? And also she knew what the others are as well. Who was this girl anyways?

Nodding to the look of disbelief of, Yusuke and Kurama's. Kuwabara was to busy playing with Kagome's cat, Buuyo.(Sp?) "Wha- what do you mean, you know what we are, Kagome?" Kurama spoke almost hesitant.

Turning to Kurama she grins. "That right. You, have a kitsune spirit living in the same body as a human spirit. How that happened I'm not all to sure. Yusuke, you have a very high amount of spirit energy, and have been in the Dark Tournament with Hiei, Kurama and the baka over there messing with my cat."

Yusuke just about fell over at her news. How the hell did she know this stuff! It's supposed to be kept a secret. Looking to Yusuke she laughs lightly. "Yusuke... "Her face when serious right then. "You've not been all to truthful in all those letters. But.." She shrugs the serious look gone. "There is a hell of a lot about me you have no clue about. And I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, if the wrong people knew what I have been doing the last four years of my life, I'd have so many youkai after me, it's not funny."

Picking up Shippo and Kirara she turns to walk out the door. "You'll just have to speak with Koenma on how I know these things. Living 500 years in the past sure helps when you're in need." Opening the front door she looks back to them. Yusuke, Momma wanted to see you again so you might want to go see your aunt." Closing the door behind herself she looks to Shippo and Kirara in her arms. "Guess I slipped huh? Well, lets go see Sesshoumaru." Looking back she narrows her eyes. The fire apparition was watching her. Grinning she walks into a well house. Jumping down the well the blue light appears, around her.

**_Yusuke and Hiei._**

****Yusuke quickly ran out the front door, right after telling his aunt he was there. Looking around the area he narrowed his eyes. Looking to Hiei who sat in a tree, Yusuke walks to it. Looking up to Hiei, Yusuke glared. "Where did she go, Hiei?"

Turning from Yusuke he just crosses his arms at his chest. "She's gone into that well house. She's not come out yet and I'd know if she did." Closing his crimson eyes he searches for the miko's energy with the Jagan eye... Only to not find it. Opening his eyes he glared down at the well house. Jumping out of the tree, he quickly makes his way to the well house. Opening the door, he find nothing... Looking down the old dried up well he blinks. She wasn't there either. Yusuke had started to look over his shoulder. "Hn."

"Hiei, you said, Kagome came in here... So where the hell is she?" Winching lightly from the volume of his voice Hiei walks over of the well house. He was going to find that girl. After all he needed to know how it is she knew he was a forbidden. No one knew about him, and when they did, they were killed. The only one's he trusted with his secret was Kurama, mostly, Yusuke, and rarely ever Kuwabara.

**((A/N: Well that is this chapter.. ;-; Only three reviews, but that's better then none at all so arigato to:**

**Again arigato for the reviews. Please vote for pairings. Again they are:**

**Kurama/Youko/Kagome: 0**

**Hiei/Kagome: 1**

**Kuwabara/Kagome: 0**

**Kouga/Kagome: 0**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	3. Chapter 3

_**((A/N: Hey all! Gomen about this long wait. I've been doing stupid ass West Testing. x.x It should last like the rest of the stupid week, well till Thursday. But anywho here's the next chapter. Gomen it's so late and all. It might be short to, gomen if it is. School work to getting to me.**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho or InuYasha**_

_**Enjoy! Also I will be posting results of votes at the end of each chapter. I will stop votes at chapter 5 so please hurry in and vote if you want your pair to win. I will also post a Fic of the runner up in the votes, for all the ones who wanted a Fic about the pair. Now.. On with the Fic I'm sure you don't want to read all my blabbering!))**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Sengoku Jidai**

Climbing out of the well, Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Smiling a small smile she looks to the West. Looking down to Shippo and Kirara, she places Kirara down. "Kirara... You think you could take us to see Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

Letting out a "Meow!" Kirara changed into her bigger Fire Neko form. Getting onto Kirara's back, Kagome settles herself so that she'd not fall down. Stopping for a moment she looks to the old village that Lady Kaede lived in. Narrowing her eyes for a moment she since Kouga's aura. "Kirara... Hold up... Kouga-Kun is coming this way."

**_With Kouga and Kaede_**

After showing Kaede the bodies of the Taijiya and Monk the old Miko buried the bodies and gave her prayers to their souls. Sniffing in the air Kouga looked around some. "My woman's here." Running off towards the Bone Eaters Well, leaving Kaede behind to go back to the village. Making it to the well he stops staring at Kagome. It looked like she was getting ready to leave.

**_Normal POV_**

As she turned, Kouga had finally made it to where she was. She had noticed that his eyes were narrowed and he didn't look to pleased. "Tell me, Kagome, did that mutt hurt you?" In a blink of an eye he was right there holding her hands together with his. Laughing a bit weakly, Kagome pulled her hands from him.

"Kouga-Kun I'm fine." She lightly waved her hand up and down in the air as he looked her over for injuries. She had forgotten about her wrist. Wincing as he grabs a hold of her arm she lowers her eyes. Slowly Kouga started to unwrap the bandages that were wrapped around her arm. Biting down on her lower lip she watched as he did so.

As soon as he saw the cut marks on her arm he growled. "Who would dare do this to you, Kagome? I'm going to find them and kill the bastard for hurting him. Was it that damn mutt!" He watches as Kagome only lowered her head and shake her head. Kouga just had to really bring InuYasha up didn't he?

"No... Kouga-Kun... InuYasha.. Didn't do it..." She looked up to him as he started to rewrap the bandages. "... And you can't find him either..." At this Kouga looked up from her arm to her sapphire eyes, with his own blue eyes.

"And why not? The mutt get to scared and run away with his tail between his legs?" He laughed at his joke to himself. Stopping once he saw the look of betray and hurt on Kagome's face. Slowly the girl shook her head, lowering it.

"No... I... I..." Biting down on her lower lip once more she shuts her eyes as the flashbacks all came back to her, only playing in a faster way. Kouga watched as the different emotions played on face and in eyes. "I killed him, Kouga-Kun.. He killed Sango-Chan and Miroku-Kun.. How could he? Then he turns and tries to attacks me! I loved him.. And all he cared for was the clay pot!" Her Miko powers raged on for a moment, causing her eyes to flicker a shade of pink and blue.

Once the girl had calmed down he patted her on the back as he embraced her. "So... You killed InuYasha?" He watched as the girl nodded her head. She had began to hold on tightly to Shippo, who hadn't yet known that InuYasha killed wither Sango or Miroku. The young kit cried as he held onto his Mamma.

Taking in a deep shaky breath Kagome smiled lightly to Kouga. "I have to be going now... Sesshoumaru-Sama is waiting for me... Sayonara, Kouga-Kun." Looking away from Kouga as Kirara jumps into the air, Kagome closed her eyes. Drying her kits tears she holds him closely once more.

**_In The Western Lands with Sesshoumaru_**

Looking down from the spot they were in, in the sky, Kagome smiled down to Sesshoumaru and Rin. " Konichiwa! Seshoumaru-Sama, Rin-Chan!" Waving to them she hops off Kirara as she lands. Running to Sesshoumaru, she hugs him, then Rin. "How are you guys?"

Looking to the face of Sesshoumaru, Kagome sighed. "Yes, yes I know I have a lot of explaining to do..." Sighing she sat on the ground. "You might was to sit..." Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome, walking to a tree and sitting under it. "Alright... So... Here's what happened to InuYasha.. Insert what all happened. And since then I've been in my Era."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, even if he didn't show it. This mere Miko had killed his younger brother, the same one she loved? So his little brother had chosen a dead clay pot over a live, healthy, loving, strong, and talented girl? He knew his brother was a baka, not that much. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru looked around a bit. "This Sesshoumaru thinks that you should go back to your own time and never come back."

Kagome had been petting Shippo's tail the whole time telling Sesshoumaru what had happened and while he was thinking. She was startled for a moment when he spoke once more. Nodding in agreement she sighed. "That is what I was planning on doing... I've told Kouga already, before he goes on a total rampage looking for me when he can't find my sent anymore."

Nodding to the young Miko, Sesshoumaru stands. "Well I guess this is Ja Ne." Kagome was confused for a moment. Didn't he mean Sayonara? Just as she was about to ask he smirked. "I'm a Tai Youkai, I'll live for a very long time, it's quiet hard to ride of me Lady Kagome."

Nodding Kagome stood as she walked over to the already waiting larger Kirara. Stopping Kagome looked down at Shippo... If he lived with her then he'd never be able to grow up as a youkai, or become strong. Sighing slightly she turns to Sesshoumaru looking to Shippo. "Shippo... I'm sorry..." Looking up to Sesshoumaru, Kagome had a glint of hope in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-Sama would you please take care of and train Shippo?"

At this Shippo's eyes widened. "M-mamma... Y-you're going to leave me too?" His green eyes were filled with unshed tears. Smiling sadly to the small Kit she shakes her head.

"Shippo, you want to be able to protect your Mamma don't you?" At this the young kit nodded. "Then if Sesshoumaru-Sama trains you, in my Time you'll be older and stronger, strong enough to protect me. If you stayed with me, then you'd grow up as a human child and never become strong." At this Shippo's eyes widened.

Wiggling out of his Mamma's arms, Shippo smiled. "Okay Okaa-San(Sp?) I'll stay behind so I can protect you!" Sesshoumaru only nodded in agreement to the whole thing. Saying her 'byes' to them she hopped onto Kirara's back, flying away into the distance.

**_Back to the Modern Era_**

After she jumped into the well with Kirara in her arms, Kagome stopped... They were still there! Masking her aura once more she sighed to herself as she looked up. Jumping lightly at the pair of crimson eyes staring down at her, then a pair of honey brown eyes staring at her as well. "Eh... heh, heh, heh.." Scratching the back of her head she grinned a little. "Hi there..."

**_((A/N: Hey! Whelp that's it for that chapter. n.n Well here's the Votes so far, I'm taking Kuwabara/Kagome and Kouga/Kagome out seeing how there's not voted for them. Amway's here's the votes so far. Remember voting ends chapter 5! And Hiei/Kagome is winning!_**

**_Youko/Kurama/Kagome: 4_**

**_Hiei/Kagome: 6_**

**_Sayonara, _**

**_Darknesschild))_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_((A/N: Okay, to answer a question or two. The reason Shippo stayed and Kirara went back with Kagome is because I want to bring Shippo back, older, and strong. Kirara went with Kagome to 1: Take Kagome to the well after all she was clear in the Western Lands. 2: I just wanted Kirara to stay with Kagome D Midnite-Kitsune12,_** **_it would be great to put some more characters in my fic. nn Might make it better. Please just tell me about the character, you know looks, was it acts, and how you'd like it to be played. Also maybe who you'd like for it to be paired with. ;P _****_Now, on with the story))_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha**_

**Last Time**

****Jumping lightly at the pair of crimson eyes staring down at her, then a pair of honey brown eyes staring at her as well Kagome flushed. "Eh... heh, heh, heh.." Scratching the back of her head she grinned a little. "Hi there..."

**Now**

"Hn, where did you just go, and come from onna?" Kagome hadn't moved from her spot at the bottom of the well. From behind the pair of honey brown eyes came emerald green eyes with a hint of gold in them.

"Eh..." Kagome just blinked a few times as she stood in the darkness of the well. A low hiss came from Kirara as the little fire neko jumped onto Kagome's head, narrowing her ruby red cat eyes. Looking upwards to Kirara, Kagome grabs a hold of the neko gently, petting her. "Well... Um... I really guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" As she looked up from Kirara she noticed that the crimson eyes, that belonged to Hiei, once stood at the top of the well were gone, as well were the honey brown eyes that belonged to Yusuke. That just left the emerald eyes of the kitsune, Kurama.

As she climbed up the ladder Kagome let out a sigh. "Might as well make some tea..." She lightly mumbled. She had almost forgot that Kurama was still there. Not really paying attention, when Kurama spoke, she just about fell back into the well, if he didn't grab a hold of her first that is. A faint blush covered her cheeks as Kurama pulled her up the rest of the way out of the well. Murmuring a "Arigato, for catching me," Kagome dusted herself off.

Shielding her eyes from the bright light coming from outside the well house, Kagome stood for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the lighting. She had noticed that Kurama hadn't yet started to go to house yet. Looking to Kurama, Kagome found him staring at her. Raising a brow she tilts her head to the side. "Nani?"

Looking away from the bishaunji(1), Kurama blushes. "N-nothing." He was grateful when they reached his house. Opening the door for Kagome, Kurama walked in after she did.

Walking into the living room she wasn't surprised to see Yusuke sitting talking with her mother, and that stupid boy messing with her cat, _still._ Twitching she pulls her cat away from Kuwabara, after pulling Buuyo away from him. Sighing she shoo's Buuyo off. Sitting down in her black beanbag chair. Right after she sat down Kirara plopped herself down on Kagome's lap. Kirara kept a careful eye of Kuwabara who was eyeing her. Kagome had noted that her mother had already made tea. Pouring herself a cup of tea she slowly sips on it. "Right. Now. If you wish to know my story then please quiet down and have a seat somewhere."

Once everyone was seated and her mother had left saying something back going to Souta's soccer game. Taking a sip of her tea once more she sighed. "Well everything started I guess on the 15th Birthday.. Insert Story After coming from the well last time, is when you all found me. And the reason my kit isn't with me..." Looking to a clock she smiled. "And my kit should be showing up very soon."

Standing she left the room after putting her empty tea cup down, leaving four men to their own thoughts. How about we take a look at these thoughts, ne?

**Yusuke's thoughts**

_"I can't believe that my little cousin went threw all that... And I was let not to know about it! I wouldn't have thought she was crazy at all! I'll have to have a talk with her about this whole trusting almost every demon she see thing.. It could get her killed. I still want to know why I never knew thought!" _

**Kuwabara's thoughts**

_"Wow... That's a weird cat.. It has a weird demon aura to it... Hm... And looks kinda demon-ishy too.." _Well enough of that, ne? On to the next string of thoughts.

**Kurama/Youko's thoughts/conversation**

_"So Red whaddathink 'bout her? Feisty one eh?"_

_"Youko is that all you can ever think of? She's been through a lot! And all you can think of is hentai things?"_

_"... Hm... You know Red... I never thought of it... Wait... I don't WANT to think about not thinking what I think!"_

_"Youko..."_

_"Yes Red?"_

_"You're such a headache.."_

_"Thank you Red. I'm happy to see you appreciate me." _

_"I don't..." _⌐⌐;

**Hiei's thoughts**

_"Hn, seems the Ningen has a lot of powers after all. She really could have purified me if she wanted to. Hn not like I'm scared of some Miko any ways. I've seen so many of them. Hn.. What did she mean she'd be seeing her Kit soon? Didn't she leave him 500 years in the past? T'ch, what do I care? It's not he's going to be bringing the great TaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru with him." _

Now that, that's over let us go to Kagome shall we?

**With Kagome**

As she started for the shrine steps. A grin appears on her lips as she stops at the top of the steps. " 3... 2... 1..."

"Okka-san! It's really you! I've missed you so much!" A tall, auburn hair man with green eyes and his hair pulled back into a pony-tail, tackles his 'okka-san' to the ground. The man looked to be in his thirties where the supposed 'okka-san' didn't ever look like she was 20 yet!

Behind the young man was an other man who looked to me in his thirties as well. His long sliver hair was also pulled back into a pony-tail as well. His ember eyes studied the two before him. "Hn, Miko."

"Shippo! Yes it really is me! I've missed you as well!" Pulling herself up off the ground with Shippos help she hugged him. The sudden 'Hn, Miko' brought her attention from Shippo to Sesshoumaru, live and in the flesh. "Sesshy-Sama!" Squealing his name she ran over to him, after letting go of Shippo, and hugged him. "How have you guys been? It's been a while... Well.. for you it has.." Grinning she looked up to Sesshoumaru's face. "Come come. Have some tea inside!"

**Inside with everyone**

Poking into her living room, followed by Shippo then Sesshoumaru, Kagome piped up. "Hey guys look! It's Shippo and Sesshy!" Grinning a toothy grin Kagome plopped down in her black beanbag chair. At the mere mention the Sessh- All the guys turned to look at Sesshoumaru. The Great TaiYoukia, right before them.

Standing up, Kurama gave a bow to Sesshoumaru. "Pleased to see you Sesshoumaru-Sama." Striating up, he sits back down after seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him. Yusuke's eyes were wide. Kagome really _did_ know the great TaiYoukia like she said in her story.

A smug looking Kagome sat happily in her chair, petting Buuyo and Kirara who were both sitting on her lap. "See, what did I tell yah?" Kagome beamed with joy. She could feel the heated glare she was getting from the fire/ice apparition. Turning to him she grins to him, just as he turns from her.

"Hn" Standing from the window he walks away towards the kitchen, a scowl on his face. _'Stupid Miko with the stupid power to time travel.' _Mentally rolling his eyes he looks around her kitchen to see if she had any Sweet Snow.

**_((A/N: Alright that's it for this chapter. xD I keep going brain dead on it. ;P Don't worry I'll try and update asap! (1)Also bishaunji means 'Pretty girl' If you were wondering. n.n_**

**Hiei/Kagome: 10**

**Youko/Kurama/Kagome: 9**

**Remember poles close next chapter! So vote vote vote! 3 R&R! Or no update!**

_**Sayonara, **_

_**Darknesschild))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** ((A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated earlier, but due to matters at hand I haven been able to, but now I can! n.n So without further or due there's the chapter you've all been waiting on me to make!))**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or song(s) I may use in this chapter, thanks!**_

**Last Time**

"Hn" Standing from the window he walks away towards the kitchen, a scowl on his face. _'Stupid Miko with the stupid power to time travel.' _Mentally rolling his eyes he looks around her kitchen to see if she had any Sweet Snow.

**Now**

Looking to the time, Kagome froze. How did it become so late already! She needed to get ride of these guys fast! Well... All of them but Yusuke... She couldn't really make him leave since he was planning on staying a few days. Or that's what he and her mother had decided on while she was in Sengoku Jidai. Sighing she looked to Yusuke. "Yo, Yusuke, look a the time, don't you think it's really time your friends go home? Their parents might get worried."

Standing, Kurama smiled, "You're right I should get going Yusuke." Bowing to Kagome he lightly nods. "Thank you for having us over, Kagome." Working his magic he pulls out a white rose with red stripes, and hands it to her. "Ja ne for now, Kagome." A hint of gold entered into the green eyes of Kurama.

A blush covered Kagome's cheeks as she timidly took the rose. "Eh... T-thank you, Kurama.." She was a bit confused on where he had gotten the rose in the first place. Maybe it was his inner youkai at work? After all he did have that kitsune spirit living in him. She snickered some as Kurama raised a brow. "Like I said, ask Koenma on how I know of these things. You'd be surprised to know a few things about me, I never told." Skipping off to fine the Fire apparition she left to still confused guys in her living room.

Coming into the kitchen she blinked at the red-eyed growling demon, sitting on her table, spoon and ice-cream in hand. "Back off onna, this is my Sweet Snow!"

Kagome randomly started to have a spas attack. there on her table sat a very protective youkai... Ice-cream aka Sweet Snow? Faking a cough she glared at him. "Put the ice-cream down and I promise not to purify you to oblivion." Her dark cold and emotionless sapphire eyes narrowed at him in warning. "You have till the count of three, got it?"

Rolling his eyes to the girl, Hiei just scooped up some more ice-cream up with the spoon and stuck it in his mouth. Like he was really going to listen to some girl. Ha! Like he'd ever do that. After all, he wasn't scared of a little miko.. was he? T'ch never! He couldn't be scared of anything... Right?

Kagome glared once more, letting a little of her aura fill the house. "One!" Still Hiei didn't listen and continued to eat. "Two!" This time she had let her whole aura full the house, sending a few of the objects away from her, and if the said things were glass they ended up breaking.

Alarmed by the _very_ strong pure aura they were feeling the two guys in the living room came rushing into the kitchen to hear Kagome let out a very deadly "..Three." The next thing they knew, Hiei was being held up by his throat by.. Kagome! Who might they have added looked extremely pissed off.

"I told you I'd purify you if you didn't put it down.. Now do you see where it got you?" Kagome's deadly voice made even Hiei's eyes widen. Dropping Hiei, Kagome turned to the other two in the room with a smile. "Well, now that I have that out of my system!" She looked a little to cheery for their likes. Once Hiei had hit the floor he was already gone. No way he was staying around that crazy onna.

Grabbing Kurama, Yusuke rushed out of the house. "You might want to go before she really blows. How about I walk you to the street.. Kami knows I don't want to be around when she really blows!" Laughing nerves he pushed Kurama down the stairs of the shrine.

**With Kagome**

Falling to the floor Kagome broke out with laughter. "S-Shippo, did you see the look on their faces! Ha ha it was funnier then when Sesshoumaru felt my aura for the first time! Ha ha.." Slowly taking in a deep breath the stopped, looking to the older Shippo.. "By the way, where did Sesshy-Kun go? I never got to thank him for taking care of you."

As Shippo watched Kagome hit the floor laughing he couldn't help but laugh himself. She was so right! Their looks were even more funnier then Sesshoumaru's at first hand. Wiping a tear from his eye he looked to Kagome. "Oh, he said he had some matters to go to, I'm surprised you never saw him leave."

Nodding to Shippo she laughed also wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well that was a much needed laugh. I haven't laughed like that in ever!" Yawning she smiled. "Whelps I'm off to bed, I need to get up early tomorrow to go shopping and get some training in. Sesshy would get mad at me if I didn't train and let myself get weak again, huh?" Standing she walked towards the stairs, then stopped looking back to Shippo. "Um.. Do you have a place to even live?"

Nodding his head to her he smiled. "Yep! I own a home, not to far from here with my mate!" His eyes widen as Kagome jumped at him and hugged him.

"Oh my little Shippo is all grown up with a mate and all!" She had let go and rushed back to the stairs as he began to leave she yelled out. "I want to meet her _soon!"_

Shaking his head to his motherly like figure he yelled back an, "Alright!" then left.

**With Kagome**

Sighing she looked out her open window, the curtains blowing lightly in the wind. Quickly grabbing a pair of pajama's and other things, Kagome headed for that bathroom for a cold shower and then maybe a relax time with a hot bath after.

Placing her clothing down she unwraps the bandages on her arm. Sighing she looked at the already healed arm. Throwing away the bloody bandages she turned on her radio. The song '_What Hurts The Most'_ had started to play.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

Stripping down till she was naked she turned on the cold water to the shower. Stepping into the cold droplets of water pounded on her back as she sang along with the song, memories of the good times she had with InuYasha flashing in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks, blended in with the cold water that also ran down her face.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

The faint sound of her sobbing echoed in the bathroom, but was covered up by the louder music of the radio.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

Turning off the cold water she began to run at warm water for her relaxing bath she had set her mind on to taking.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

After getting the water to were she wanted it she slipped her body down into the warm inviting waters. The tears still ran down her face and into the tub water. Each time a tear hit the water a faint _Plink_ sound could be heard.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_  
_  
_ Looking at herself in the waters reflection she pulled a hand up to wipe away the tears away. In doing so ripples in the water took away her reflection. After that song had ended an other one played only this one wasn't so sobby and didn't bring back memories.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor _

_Just for the attention. _

_Cause that's just ridiculously on. _

_Well, she sure is going to get it _

_Here's the setting _

_Fashion magazines line the walls now _

_The walls line the bullet holes_

With a sigh she also knew this song. Singing along with it. Washing her hair she ducked under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

Rising her head from the water she puts in some conditioner. Rubbing in she ducks once more.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention_

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!_

_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"_

_"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"_

Unplugging the tub she sighs standing, dripping wet.

_She didn't choose this role _

_But she'll play it and make it sincere _

_So you cry, you cry _

_(Give me a break) _

_But they believe it from the tears _

_And the teeth right down to the blood _

_At her feet _

_Boys will be boys _

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams _

_(Give me a break) _

Getting a white towel she wraps it around her small figure. Looking to the foggy mirror she pulls her hand up to it, wiping away the fog from it.

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

Drying herself off she picks up her cloths and starts to dress. Slipping on the silky black tank and silky black shorts she sighs and continues singing the song.

_Come on this is screamin__g "Photo op." op... _

_Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op..._

_Come on _

_Come on_

_This is screaming _

_This is screaming _

_This is screaming "Photo op." _

_Boys will be boys, baby_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys, baby_

_Boys will be boys _

Towel drying her hair she starts to brush the tangles out of her hair.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention _

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! _

_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding" _

_"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding" _

_Boys will be boys _

_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys _

_Boys will be boys _

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_

After the song finished she turns off the radio, and walked out of the bathroom. With a yawn she walks out of her room. Walking down that stairs she was greeted with Yusuke, Souta, and her mother all sitting down at the kitchen table. The mess she had left behind was now cleaned up. From the sounds of it they were talking about her. "...Then all that sudden.. BOOM!.." Throwing his hands into the air Yusuke emphasized what he meant. "All this power came from her! It was awesome!"

Smirking she walked into the kitchen. "Really now? I'm awesome? Last time I looked I was that one calling you the awesome one, Yusuke." She laughed as the spoken one jumped and turned to look at Kagome with wide eyes. "Heh. Momma is dinner done?"

Smiling to her daughter she nods. "Yes dear we already ate without you, since you were in your bathroom taking a bath. Your Oden is in the fridge. here, sit and I'll get it for you." Getting up the woman got her daughters Oden out and heated it up for her then served it to her. "There you go dear."

Kagome almost started to jump up and down at the mention of Oden. "Yay! Oden!" Sitting down she grinned happily. As the Oden was placed in front of her she quickly ate it. After she finished she sighed happily. "Ahh.. Yummy Oden!" Stretching she yawned some, and stood from the table. Washing her dish she hugged her mother. "I'm going to bed, mom. G'Night." With that she spun around on her heels and walked for the stairs.

** ((A/N: And that's it for this chapter! n.n Time for me to go now. Remember to Review, cause reviews make me happy and the happier I am the more inspired I get to actually type my little heart away at my computer! 3 Also! I'm extending the poles! Cause I think there need to be more vote before I really start the pairing, but I'm leaning on Kurama/Kagome. n.n Remember no matter was the loser in votes will have their own paired fic later, after I figure out who has the most and least votes. n.n; From the looks of it Hiei/Kagome are winning! n.n Keep up with the votes and reviews!**

**Kurama/Kagome: 15**

**Hiei/Kagome: 16**

_**Sayonara, **_

_**Darknesschild))**_


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: Sorry for that wait. x.x I've been having a few Internet Explorer problems. Anyways, on with this fic!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or the songs I will be using witch belongs to E-Type.))_**

Waking up at 6:30 sharp, Kagome rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her bed. The weight on her legs shifted and stood, reveling Kirara. Leaning forward Kagome begins to pet the fire neko gently. Standing from her bed she places Kirara back down on the bed.

Walking to her closet she opens the door, looking over her clothing. Pulling out a black sports bra, panties, a white tank top, and a pair of shorts, Kagome begins to undress. Humming to herself Kagome quickly redressed, and pulled on a pair of socks.

Picking her katana up from under her bed, and her MP3 player from her desk, she soundlessly walks to the door of the house. Slipping on her shoes she once more soundlessly opened the door, slipped out, and closed it behind her.

Now running Kagome frowned some once seeing where she was heading.. The Bone Eaters Well... Shaking her head she redirects herself towards the open area behind the shrine. Noticing she'd left her Hiraikotsu, and bow and arrow set beside the shed she picks them up, placing them aside.

Unsheathing her katana she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Turning on her MP3 player she stuffs it into her pocket, and places the earphones in her ear, just as the music started to play the song _Angels Crying. _

_I've got all systems go nothing standing in my way_

_I should be far down the road but I'm not_

_Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack_

_And I've got you by my side but you're not_

Singing along with the words, Kagome slashes downwards with the katana, then across, basic maneuvers.

_Do you remember when we thought there was no end_

_A shooting star around the sky_

_Do you remember when you were from heaven sent_

_How far the wind could make me fly_

Twisting she straitens her arm out, making the katana slice the air around her, forming a half circle.

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me_

_Always trying, I will make you see_

_Angels crying,(The Angels cry) when you're far away from me_

_No denying,(There's no deny) we were meant to be_

As the beat picked up so did her movements, keeping in rhythm with the beat, almost as if she were dancing to the song. Pulling the katana upwards from the half spin she did she jumps into the air, swinging the katana in an 'X' formation.

_I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high_

_Never thought that I could fall back down to the ground_

_Somewhere along the ride I found_

_That we can't stop the tide_

_It is time for me to buy another round_

Once landing she pauses for a moment holding her stance before slowly moving the blade to her left. Oh how she wished for a sparring partner at the moment.

_Do you remember when we thought there was no end_

_A shooting star around the sky_

_Do you remember when you were from heaven sent_

_How far the wind could make me fly_

Sheathing her katana she quickly grabs hold of her Hiraikotsu, hand begins the swing it around her head, like Sango used to do before readying an attack on a youkai.

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me_

_Always trying, I will make you see_

_Angels crying,(The Angels cry) when you're far away from me_

_No denying,(There's no deny) we were meant to be_

_Angels are crying, Angels are crying _

_Angels are crying, Yeah._

Letting go of the giant boomerang she watches as it heads strait for the woods that were close by. Stopping just as the first row of trees began, it quickly returns to the owner.

_I've got all systems go nothing standing in my way_

_I should be far down the road but I'm not_

_Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack_

_And I've got you by my side but you're not_

Once more she does the same thing only throwing the bone weapon harder, witch caused it to go farther.

_Angels crying,(The Angels cry) when you're far away from me_

_Always trying,(There's no deny) I will make you see_

_Angels crying,(The Angels cry) when you're far away from me_

_No denying,(There's no deny) we were meant to be_

As the song quite the bone weapon returned to her, as she held a hand up to catch it, just as Sango always had. And just as she caught it it pulled her backwards slightly with force, just as it had done Sango.

The next song _Life _began to play.

_I've got life _

_One more time _

_I leave behind just burning bridges _

_It's a crime _

_I am here _

_There must be somewhere I can breathe _

_Now take me there _

Pressing her lips into a frown she wipes away the sweat from her forehead, memories of her friends flickered in her mind. Picking up her bow and arrow, after putting the Hiraikotsu down. Putting the quiver over her shoulder she walks towards the row of trees that began the woods. Looking around for something to use as a target she picks up a piece of chalk she never knew was there.

_It's time to see _

_I wanna make you breathe _

_That life can be me whatever _

_What you want it to be _

_You need the key _

_I'm gonna make you see _

_No more make believe _

_You just go _

Souta's probably. Shrugging she drew perfect circles on the rough bark of four trees, dots in the middle of each, not to small or to big. Just big enough for her to see at a far distance.

_I've got life _

_You're always on my mind _

_You gotta believe in something, alright _

_Forever by your side _

_I've got life _

_Just give me time to find _

_Whatever it is, it will be alright _

_Forever by your side _

_I've got life _

_I've got life _

Walking away from the targets she stood a good 100 yards away. A shot most would say would be impossible to make perfectly. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she carefully strings it threw the bow. Pulling back she aims for the first target.

_What's that sound _

_My destiny is bound for changes _

_Lost and found _

_You tell me _

_There's gonna be a showdown somewhere _

_It's irit _

Letting go of the arrow with a bit of her energy in it she watches as a faint pink and blue aura surrounds the arrow, which hit it's mark perfectly. "Bull's-eye!" Pulling out an other arrow from her quiver she also strings it carefully threw the bow.

_It's time to see _

_I'm gonna make you see _

_No more make believe _

_You just go _

_I've got life _

_You're always on my mind _

_You gotta believe in something, alright _

_Forever by your side _

_I've got life _

_Just give me time to find _

_Whatever it is, it will be alright _

_Forever by your side _

_I've got life _

_I've got life _

Once more letting the arrow go with a bit of her energy in it, the pink and blue aura surrounded the arrow as the sliced threw the air, hitting it's mark as well, perfectly. Grinning she snaps her fingers. "I'm so good." Pulling out two more arrows she does the same thing she did with the last two, only strung them both so that they made a 'V'.

_I've got life _

_alright _

_you gotta believe in something, alright _

_I'm by your side _

_We're gonna live forever _

_don't let this be whatever _

_I'm gonna make you believe in something, 'cause _

_we're gonna live forever _

_if you never say never _

_we're gonna make it alright _

Turning her bow sideways so that it was horizontal she closed one eye as she tilts her head slightly, aiming at her last two targets. Taking in a deep breath she let the arrows go, each going it's own way. Each hit it's mark, if only the slightest bit off, by an inch or two.

_I've got life _

_you're always on my mind _

_you gotta believe in something alright _

_forever by your side _

_I've got life _

_just give me time to find _

_whatever it is it will be alright _

_forever by your side _

_I've got life_

As the music stopped she pulls out the MP3 player, turning it off. Pulling out the earphones she stuffs it all back into her pockets. Maybe later she would go for a jog. nodding she looked to the sky. It looked to be around 7 or so, the time her mother would be getting up and preparing breakfast.

At the thought of breakfast, Kagome's stomach growled loudly. Covering her stomach with her arms she laughed lightly. "Well seems I'm hungry! Breakfast here I come!" Pumping a fish into the air she grinned once more.

Wiping some of the sweat off her forehead once more with the back of her hand she walked over to her disregarded weapons. Picking up the katana, and Hiraikotsu she walked towards her house. She really needed to bring the Hiraikotsu in anyways.

Stepping into the house the sweet sent of eggs, pancakes, and bacon filled her nose. "Mm.. Momma I'm back from training!" Kagome had totally forgotten about Yusuke who was still sleeping.

A loud "Would you keep it down, down there? Some people actually like to sleep in past 9 in the damn morning!" Slipping off her shoes she walks up the stairs and into her room, giggling lightly at her cranky cousin.

Looking around her room she thought for a moment on where she could place her weapons. She really couldn't just keep them under her bed where they would get all dusty! Finding the perfect corner she nodded. Later when Yusuke was awake and she'd come back from her jog she would have Yusuke help her place a shelf in the corner of her room for her weapons.

Nodding she places the Hiraikotsu, Katana, quiver, and bow down on her floor in the corner. Yawning she looked back to her bed which was preoccupied by Kirara in the middle.

**((A/N: Alright! That's it, gomen nasai for the late update. The only reason I updated on 'Shinobi In Tokyo' twice in a row was because I was really inspired to type my ideas for it down, which resulted in me not really even working on this chapter. But now that I have the pairing for this Fiction will be a Hiei/Kagome. I lost count of the votes and seeing as how Hiei/Kagome was in the lead last time I'm going for what was there. Now for all the Kurama/Kagome wanters I _will_ be making a Fic you too. See what a great authoress I am? Anyways I love reviews and you know it so _PLEASE!_ Review! Arigato!**

_**Sayonara, **_

_**Darknesschild))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha ))**_

Slipping into the kitchen she greets her mother. "Hello Momma. What's for breakfast?" Sitting down to the table she turns to look at Yusuke who was leaning against the door frame.

"What smells so good?" You could tell he was still slightly asleep by 3 things. 1: He was yawning and rubbing his eyes, 2: his hair hadn't been jelled yet, lastly 3: he was still in his light blue PJ's with dark blue stripes.

"Well, well, well. It's not even 8 A.M. yet and the all mighty Yusuke is awake! The heavens must be falling and hell must be freezing over!" The fake surprise of Kagome made her mother laugh lightly, shake her head, and continue to cook breakfast.

Yusuke just glared at Kagome and sat down at the table as well. "You're lucky I'm still partly asleep or else I'd kick your ass!" Grumbling he crosses his arms on the table and places his head down, still mumbling about toddlers and younger cousins.

Laughing lightly Kagome goes back to her normal, emotionless mask. "You? Kick _my_ ass?" Her sapphire eyes seemed to have darkened and harden, show no emotion to betray her face.

As Yusuke looked up, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Kagome!" Taking a deep breath he places a hand on his chest. "For a moment there you reminded me of Hiei and I actually thought you were him! Apart from the blue eyes and female looks."

As if on cue Hiei appeared at the door way. "Hn.. What about me, ningen?" His eyes narrowed as he seemed to be glaring a hole into Yusuke.

"Oh, well speak of the devil." Kagome turned her eyes to look at Hiei and Kurama. She didn't really want to bother to ask why they were here and how they got in. Looking to the plate of food that was placed in front of her she nods to her mom and begins to chow down, slowly.

"Why don't you boys join us in breakfast, I insist." Scooting the boys over to the table and making them sit, Ms. Higurashi set a plate before each of they guys, before taking her leave, to wake Souta up.

Finishing up Kagome walks over to the sink and places his dishes in it. "Whelps I'm off to the mall, after changing." Strolling up to her room the sound of a door closing could be heard.

**With Kagome**

Looking in her closet she pulls out her outfit, seeing how she was still in her training clothes she needed to change into something for shopping.

Walking over to her bathroom she washes her face off, undresses, and re-dresses in a red leather mini-skirt with a maroon line down the middle, and matching tube top, showing a lot of her stomach. That included the huge scar on her side from where the Shikon was ripped from her body. Two black belts go around her waist each slanting to a side making an 'X'. One slightly covering her scar.

Brushing out her raven locks, she pulls it back into a neat bun with a red scrunchy. She adds a bit of black eyeliner to the bottom on her eyes, and a touch of brown eye-shadow.

A "Mew.." reminded her that Kirara hadn't been fed yet.

Picking up the youkai fire neko she walks downstairs to get something for Kirara to eat. As she pulls out a bag of cat food, she notes that the boys were still sitting at the kitchen table, talking. Setting Kirara down to eat she want to the kitchen to get some water for her.

Taking out a bowl she looks to the guys. "Are you all just going to sit around my table and talk all day? I suggest you go outside or something." Turning from them she turns on the sink water, putting the bowl under it, to get water.

After filling the bowl she looks back to Yusuke. "Yusuke get your friends out! You know Mamma doesn't like people just lazing about in the kitchen. It's a place to eat, cook, and clean, now shoo!" Walking back to the room she left Kirara to eat. She places the bowl of fresh water beside the container of food. "Hm... I'm going to buy you a food and water dish while I'm out."

As she walks out of the room, and back upstairs to get her black and red purse. Looking out her window she smiles some. Opening the sliding doors she takes a step onto the window seal. Bringing her other up she crouches down and aims for her landing spot. Pressing off the window seal with her feet she launches herself out her window, landing perfectly fine on the hard cement walkway.

Dusting herself off she calmly walks down the shrine steps.

**With Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama**

"Anyways, Keonma said we needed to keep a close watch on her. But I don't think it'd be a good idea for us all to watch her at the same time. Maybe we could have a way for each of us to watch over her. Like when she's home here, Yusuke you can watch her. When she goes to school or out to public places with many places to hide, Hiei could watch her. But if it's a place where he can't then I'll be able to watch over her, save I'm not attacked my rabid fan girls." Kurama looked to each Hiei and Yusuke to see if they would agree with him.

"Hm.. Sounds good to me, after all when she's not home anyways she tells us where she's going, so that gives us a way to watch over her and depend if it would be good to send either Hiei or you out to watch over her. Now as for the case of her going to the mall, Kurama you would be a good choice, but then there is your fan clubs, which causes a trouble for you, and you may not be able to keep watch, so maybe Hiei could go with you, or I could get Kayko to come with me on a date." Yusuke had long ago though this plan over last night when Keonma contacted him. "Which sound good to you guys? I already have a date here soon with Kayko, so I'll leave you guys to decide which. I need to change."

Standing from the table, Yusuke trots upstairs to get ready for his date with Kayko.

"Hn. For once the moron actually said some smart things." Hiei turned his gaze from he way Yusuke had left to, to Kurama. "So which do you think would do better, fox?"

Kurama seemed to be in a deep train of thought. o.o_Choose us to go watch over her Red! I really don't mind watching her back end.o.o_

_Youko, is that _all_ you think about! Be more sensible! We're on a mission to keep her safe, not think perverted things!_

Blocking out the perverted kitsune's thoughts and images, Kurama turns his gaze to meet Hiei's. "Well Youko wants us to follow her, but I'm not sure. Yusuke has a date with Kayko so I dough he'll be able to look after Kagome anyways. So I guess we're stuck following her." Standing both look to Yusuke. "We have decided to look after her, we don't want you to ruin your date."

Nodding to them, Yusuke grinned. "Just don't let her find you out. We all remember what happens when she's pissed." Looking to Hiei the statement was directed towards him. A low but loud growl emitted from Hiei and he glared deathly at Yusuke for the comment.

Each taking their leave to do their own things. Kurama, and Hiei together, following Kagome's sent. And Yusuke off to meet up with Kayko at a park for their date. All thoughts were on Kagome some deathly thoughts, others wereperverted, and others worried ones.

**With Kagome**

With a yawn she finally makes it to the mall. Entering the automatic sliding open doors she looks around some. "Hm.. Where to first?" Looking to a pet store she smiles. "Better get Kirara's stuff before I spend all my money on other stuff, and forget."

Entering the store labeled 'Pet Store' she looks around some. She loved animals, not matter their size, if they were lazy, vicious, or just plain kawaii.

Walking over to the area with puppies and kittens she looked them over. Spotting a white puppy with ember eyes she almost fainted. Picking up the puppy she cuddles it. "You little guy remind me so much of _him_..." Her eyes darken and dull a bit at the thought of _him._ She loved _him_ and yet _he_ went and killed _her_ best friends.

The puppy in her arms began to whimper as if sensing her sadness, and licked her face. Giggling lightly she places the puppy down, back into the pin with the other puppies.

Looking at pet supplies she takes a dish for Kirara's food and an other for her water. Looking a brown furry ball on a stretchy string connected to a blue stick she smiled. Kirara would love to play with it. Finding a blood red cat collar with a bell on it and a place to put a tag on it, she grins. "Well incase she runs off or something." Picking it up as well she walks to the paying counter.

Buying the items she walks of out the store, a bag in hand. "Hm.. Where to next?"

**With Hiei and Kurama**

"Hn. To many ningens here.." At each person the two passed, Hiei glared at them. "Where is the stupid onna anyways?" Looking around a bit more he lets out a growl of annoyance. He really hated crowds.

"Look! There she is!" There behold was Kagome, looking around some as if lost. In her hands was a bag. Noticing that she was now waving at them, calling their names, and walking their way, he looked down the Hiei. "Guess we wont have to stalk her."

"Hn." Hiei just rolled his eyes at the calling woman that was walking their way, and Kurama. As she got closer he got a look at the scar on her hip. _'So the Shikon No Tama really was ripped from her body.'_

As Kagome reached them she raised a brow at Hiei. "Staring problem?" Turning to Kurama she smiles. "So what brings you guys here. I didn't really think Hiei was a person to go in public, more of a hide in shadows and see, not be seen." Kagome just glared at Hiei and he growled at her.

"Watch what you say woman.." His voice was chilling and a bit scary if Kagome could say so herself.

A cold chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver a bit. "Man you could get even Naraku a run for his money on talking evilly like that."

**((A/N: Alright, cutting it here. x.x I made it longer then what I usually make chapters so, please be happy. I've noticed that I'd been getting skimpy on the real story the last two chapters and that I was just filling in space with song. So gomen for that. I'm going to _try_ and make chapters even longer, but done get your hopes up. Writers Block seems to be coming to me a lot any more. Also news on the Kurama/Kagome fic. I will not be making it until I finish either this fic or 'Shinobi In Tokyo' I don't really think I can manage three fics at once, I'm just not that multitask-able.**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	8. Chapter 8

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha ))**_

Sitting in the darkness of the night, Kagome looked up to the star and moon lit sky. Her normally fake bright blue eyes eye, were now their dull dark and lifeless orbs.

Blinking once then twice her mind took her back to the days events, after Kurama and Hiei had shown up.

**Flashback**

_After calling to both males, Kagome had taken then shopping with her, only to use them to carry her bags for her._

_The first place she went to was Hot Topics. There she bought a pair of black baggy pants that fit nicely around her hips. A gray and black shirt that read, 'It's all fun and games, until your girlfriend finds out. Then it's hell'. Finely red and black fingerless gloves._

_The next place she went to was Weebles Book Store. There she went strait to the small isle that held the manga series_,_ 'Dragon Knights,' that was written by Mineko Ohkami. After seeing that the volume she was looking for still wasn't there she sighs, and goes back to the two men waiting for her outside._

_As soon as she exited she dragged them into an other store called, Music Gallors. There she bought a CD from each artist she liked. Ayami Hamasaki, Namie Amuro, and others. _

_After that she went into Spincers, buying a few things with Stewy, from her favorite American cartoon Family Guy, on them._

_Spending a good bit of money already she looked to a stores name. "Stay here please." For the first real time since she'd dragged them away with her, Kagome looked strait to them and smiled a half smile._

_Rushing into the all purpose store she looked about. Picking out seven more outfits she looks around once more. Going strait to the two items that had caught her eyes before, Kagome picks them up, gently._

_Making sure the two were still not looking, Kagome rushed over to the check out line._

_Paying for everything, she asks for the cashier if she could possibly gift wrap the two items for her._

_Nodding her thanks to the cashier, Kagome hulled out of the store with four more heavy bags. "Whoa... I'm beat, I think it's best to go home now. Thanks so much for helping me carry of my stuff guys!"_

_As soon as they had reached Kagome's home and set her bags down in her dark walled room, Hiei growled and leaped out her window in a black blur._

_Kurama had politely excused himself saying that he needed to get home before it got to dark._

_With a sigh Kagome unpacked, and placed her new sleeping attire on her bed. Placing her new things in their new rightful places she begins to undress._

_Redressing into her new cotton dark blue tank top, and matching short bottoms, Kagome looking towards the two items she had bought lastly and had wrapped._

_One tag read, 'To: Hiei, thanks,' the other read, 'To: Kurama, I own you this.'_

_Letting a sigh escape from her soft pink lips, she looks out the Goshinboku._

_Jumping out her window, she calmly walked to the huge old tree on the shrine property. Jumping up to grasp the lowest brand, she climbs a bit higher to the place she now sat, thinking of the two gifts._

**End Flashback**

"KAGOME!"

Hearing her name being called she looks down to the bottom of the accent tree, "Hai, Yusuke?" Her blue eyes shifted going back to their fake bright blue orbs.

Looking around a bit Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the huge tall tree. "How the hell did you get up there!"

Smiling a small smile, to small for Yusuke to see from his distance, she points to the lowest branch on the tree. "The lowest branch. That one right there."

Yusuke eyes widen. Sure it was lowest branch on the whole damn tree, but that didn't mean it was low enough to just grab! He'd have to jump higher then her normally could, and then some if he wanted to reach it. "Keh! I'm not even going to bother and try to. Why don't you come back here, huh?"

Kagome paused for a moment, her gaze turning back to the sky, her eyes changing back to it's real look. "Because, Yusuke... This very spot in this very tree reminds me of _him_ and everything _we_ did in these past four years of my hellish life."

Frowning Yusuke sighed. "Maybe it's time you try and forget him and everything else, and try to move on with what you have now." Looking to the lowest branch once more Yusuke's brows knitted together. How in the hell did she get way up there in the first damn place?

Taking a step back Yusuke's eyes widen from shock.

Kagome's once bright eyes were dulled, with age, depression, regret, emptiness, and tears? "Yusuke! Do you even know how it feels the have the very most closest people you know and consider family, die at the hands of an other loved one!" Her miko ki flared for a moment as the hot liquid from her eyes, rolled down her pale procaine cheeks.

"I-" Yusuke wasn't able to finish.

"You what!" Standing from her perch in the Goshinboku she kneels down, the pushing with her legs off the branch, she jumps into the air, doing a twist in mid air, so that when she landed she'd be facing Yusuke and the Goshinboku.

Glaring at Yusuke, she turns. "I'm going to bed... Good night.." And with that she walked away towards the front door.

Turning, Yusuke, gulped. "K-Kagome! W-wait! I'm sorry?" Running to catch up with her, he frowns, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Yusuke. If you were sorry you wouldn't have said it in the first place. Narrowing her eyes, she walks in the door, and up to her room. "Again. Good night Yusuke."

Nodding lightly to his younger cousin he sighs, rubbing his eyes. After a long day with Kayko he too was tired, an needed his sleep. Lazily he walks to the spare room, which was his as of the moment. Three more days... Maybe he could ask to stay longer? He liked it here.

It was quiet, there weren't houses burning down in the hot weather, it was clean, and always food to eat... Kagome sure did have it good, even if she didn't know it... Yawning he changes into his pajama's and laid down on his western style bed... Yeah... He liked it here.

**Morning**

Walking down stairs to the smell of breakfast, Yusuke let out a big yawn. Looking to the clock he blinked; 8:37 am. Peeking into the kitchen he saw his aunt cooking at the stove, humming lightly to herself. Souta sat at the table yawning and looking half asleep too. "Morning all."

Taking a seat next to Souta he lays his forehead down on the table. "Oh, morning dear(1). Would you please go wake Kagome up. It's very unlike her to still be asleep right now.. " Turning to look at Yusuke the look of worry on her face, made Yusuke get up, and nod, leaving to go wake Kagome up.

Jugging up the steps he lightly knocked on her door twice, to just make sure she was up, and not dressing, before he walked in. "Go away... I'm not hungry.."

Kagome's voice muffled through the hard wood of the door. "But your mom is starting to worry, Kagome!" Opening the door, he found Kagome curled up in a ball, huddled in her black and blue blanket, her hair messy, and sheets slightly messing, from tossing and turning in her sleep.

"I don't care!" Pulling the blanket up over her head she sighed. "I don't feel good... So just... Leave me alone, okay?" Peeking out from under her covers she watched as Yusuke got a worried look.

"If it has anything to do with that I said last night, I already told you I was sorry..." He frowned as Kagome pulled her blanket over her head, shielding her from all sight.

"Iie... I just... Don't feel good... You know, monthly thing.." Lies. She wasn't really on her monthly. But what he didn't know would not hurt him, now would it? She smirked at the idea.

"O-oh! S-sorry, Kagome! I'll go tell your mom.." Leaving the huddled up form in her bed, under the hot blankets, Yusuke closed her door, to tell his aunt.

**((A/N: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I am very sorry about this hugely late update, and that this is horridly short. But, for reasons that nothing good is coming to me on this story, I haven't been about to type anything on it. Sad, yes I know. But I think I might put this on hold until, either 1) I get some more good ideas, or 2) I finish 'Shinobi** **In Tokyo', since all my good ideas are going to it. I am very sorry about this, but I will keep this going. Again Gomen.**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	9. GOMEN!

**Okay so here's my problem. I've lost all insperation for this Fic. I'm sorry for all of you who loved this Fic, but I think I'm going to give this up for adoption. So if you want it send me a PM and tell me what you plan to do with my story. I _WILL_ check up on it and I _WILL_ read it. So don't turn it even more horrible then it already has turned out to be. The pairing can be changed too, but not to drasticly.**

**I do hope my Fic can find a good home. n-n!**

**Ja ne!**

**_-Hanyou-Hayami_**


End file.
